God's Will
by Lady Lawliet
Summary: Our two boys from the Leaf exchange blows, it’s mainly bitter but there is some sweetness, I assure you. SasuNaru. Inspired by a lovely song made by Yasuharu Takanashi.


God's Will

**Title: **God's Will

**Author: **Lady Lawliet

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **Angst/ Tragedy

**Warnings: **Boy/Boy relationship, swearwords, and some violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own Sasuke. I can only wish.

**Summary: **Our two boys from the Leaf exchange blows, it's mainly bitter but there is some sweetness, I assure you. SasuNaru.

**A/N: **

I really am not one to write battle scenes, so I got lazy with it. …Don't kill me. –L.L.

**x.X.x**

* * *

C h a p t e r O n e: _God's Will_

* * *

Naruto, whiskers, hair, and nails grown feral, whipped his crimson chakra-formed tail from side to side as an inhuman growl rose in his throat. "Sasuke…" The gruff voice snarled.

The stoic raven turned around bit by bit, his porcelain skin reflected the moonlight, producing a sort of wraithlike appearance. His coal orbs narrowed into a hardened glare. "Naruto." Sasuke acknowledged callously, the name of the blonde-haired shinobi rolling off his tongue.

He knew the blonde's reasoning for trailing after him, it was the same reason every single time they encountered. To bring him back home. Sasuke wouldn't identify it as 'home' anymore; he wasn't welcome in the eyes of the villagers.

Who would welcome the betrayer of the Leaf anyways?

Naruto claimed it was a promise to Sakura that drove him. But Sasuke knew deep down that even she didn't want him in the Leaf any longer. When it came down to it, Naruto was the only individual that would act like nothing ever happened if he returned to the village.

Quickly forcing the thoughts out of his head, his eyes bled into a deep scarlet.

Naruto clenched one of his fists, claws digging deep into his palm. "Sasuke…" Blood crept out of his palm and ran down the vein of his arm. "I'm going to bring you back to the village!" A line he repeated too many times to actually be meaningful.

Finally, the raven spoke. "You're trying to bring me back? What is there to bring me back to? To a village that doesn't even want to see my face again?" He declared, his voice remaining hollow and hardhearted.

Naruto's now burgundy eyes widened in surprise, and then his eyelids lowered sullenly. "I'm going to bring you back to… your family."

Sasuke's cold glare only grew colder. "What family? Everyone of the Uchiha clan was murdered by Itachi."

The Kyuubi vessel closed his eyes and smirked. "You still don't get it, teme. You had a family all along, back in the Leaf. All of us, Sakura, Kakashi, and the others, we're your family."

For a split second, Sasuke's blood-colored eyes widened and just as quickly, they returned to its half-lidded state. "Just leave me alone, it's too late for me, I'm too far gone to be saved."

Naruto had enough. "That's not true! And if you don't accept it, I guess I'm going to have to knock you out and haul you back to the village myself!" He drops on all fours, teeth bared and blonde locks bristling. Slowly, he begins to make his path on the forest terrain, accelerating as he zigzags toward his apathetic opponent.

_It's all so familiar_, Sasuke mused as the play began to unravel, _almost exactly like our clash at the Valley of the End._

Sasuke blocked attack from attack with his katana. Occasionally, Naruto would manage to break past Sasuke's defenses and deal a wounding blow on him, which the older boy returned just as fiercely.

Suddenly, before Sasuke could even land a cutting attack on the blonde Chuunin, Naruto retreated a safe distance away and began performing handsigns swiftly. Sasuke knew that handsign like the back of his palm, he took it upon himself to memorize Naruto's every move when they sparred together. "What do you think you'll get out of making pathetic clones? You won't be able to lay a single hand on me." He announced with an arrogant smirk.

The loudmouth ninja stayed silent only focusing on successfully carrying out the jutsu, it was a routine that he used constantly in order to come first. The only time it didn't work, was with Sasuke. He didn't know how this battle was going to end, but he could only hope that he comes out victorious.

An exact replica of Naruto appeared by the blonde's side. He held out a tan hand and the clone began channeling chakra into rapidly churning blue swirls; the Rasengan.

The smirk still lingered on Sasuke's lips, he sheathed his katana and held the pulse on his pale arm, his palm turned upright, a crackling began to be heard along with the manifestation of Sasuke's chidori.

_It seems he wants to end this fight quickly. Fine by me. _

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two met in the middle of the clear area, meshing their two jutsus once again.

**x.X.x**

Sakura's body began to tremble, the medic-nin covered her mouth with her chalky hands. "No, no, no! Naruto went after Sasuke? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

She remembered the last time that Naruto had came to blows with Sasuke, he was bandaged everywhere. He wouldn't stop apologizing. And it hurt her more with every request for forgiveness that flew across his lips.

The blonde-haired Godaime intertwined her fingers in a contemplative manner, her cherry-colored mouth hidden behind it, it was a common pose for her. "We still have no clue about his condition or his whereabouts; I've already sent medic-nins, Kakashi, and the two Hyuugas to search for the two. We can only hope that they make it in time to capture Sasuke and retrieve Naruto."

The rosette swallowed dryly. "And if you don't make it in time?"

Tsunade's chestnut eyes closed. "Considering Sasuke's sheer strength, there's a strong possibility that Naruto will die."

Gleaming tears were already streaming out of the corners of her eyes. "Naruto… please, don't die on us yet…"

_You haven't become the Rokudaime yet, so don't you die._

**x.X.x**

Kakashi leapt from tree to tree, scanning the area with his available eye while Neji and Hinata were making use of Byakugan.

"I see them!" Hinata's frail, quiet voice cried out.

Kakashi's coal eye widened. "Where, Hinata?" He called to her.

"Over there in the clearing!" She replied, before hurriedly darting from tree branches, rapidly approaching the destination.

**x.X.x**

_Later that day._

Naruto slowly peeled open his cloudy sapphire eyes, his vision was blurred, but then everything became clear. The first thing he saw was Sakura.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a bear hug, when she noticed that he winced, she withdrew. "You're awake!" She cried in ecstasy.

His situation wasn't all that different from the fight at the Valley of the End, he was bandaged all over and his weary muscles ached. "Wha… where's… where's Sasuke?" He inquired, his voice was so feeble and hoarse.

The bubblegum haired girl looked away from him. "He's over there, he came to a few minutes before you did."

Slowly, he turned his head toward the direction that she was looking; even his neck was throbbing with pain. "Hey, you stupid bastard. I recall you saying that I couldn't bring you back, well, where are we now?" He smiled lightly when he saw those black lashes flutter open.

It only took him a minute to realize that Sakura left the room.

"Tch, what's your point, dobe?" The raven spat bitterly, his bandaged arm loosely hanging off the bed.

Naruto, noticing that the space between the two hospital beds wasn't very wide, took Sasuke's creamy pale hand in his sun-kissed one. He chuckled inwardly when a bright red blush fanned across the raven's cheekbones. "It means I fulfilled my promise to Sakura… and me. I finally have my best friend home."

_My teme's finally home._

**x.X.x**

Alkaline: Well, a happy ending and a not so happy beginning, eh? Oh well, I tried.

Gaara: I found it rather enjoyable.

Alkaline: …Fine, I'll bring you home a teddy bear when I get back from the fair tomorrow.

Gaara: Review… or die.

Alkaline: Stop it, Gaara!


End file.
